doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Star Trek
frame STAR TREK ist der übergreifende Titel für sechs Science-Fiction-Fernsehserien (darunter eine Zeichentrickserie) mit insgesamt 726 Episoden sowie elf Kinofilme, zahlreiche Romane, Computerspiele und andere Werke, deren Inhalte auf der 1966 von Gene Roddenberry geschaffenen Fernsehserie STAR TREK (in Deutschland Raumschiff Enterprise) basieren. STAR TREK ist einer der populärsten Namen in der Geschichte der Science-Fiction-Unterhaltung und neben dem Doctor Who-Universum eines der bekanntesten Franchises in der Geschichte des Fernsehens. Das Phänomen STAR TREK wird länderübergreifend immer wieder in kulturellen, technischen oder gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhängen zitiert - so auch immer wieder in Doctor Who-Publikationen. Die Star-Trek-Serien *''Star Trek'' (ST) - 1966–1969 (79 Episoden in 3 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Animated'' - 1973–1974 (22 Episoden in 2 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - The Next Generation'' (TNG) - 1987–1994 (178 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Deep Space Nine'' (DS9) - 1992–1999 (176 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Voyager'' (VOY) - 1994–2001 (172 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Enterprise'' (ENT) - 2001–2005 (98 Episoden in 4 Staffeln) Star Trek bei Doctor Who thumb|250px|Der Vulkanische Gruß *In den Comics Polly the Glot und Once Upon a Time Lord zitiert Astrolabus zwei berühmte Sätze aus Star Trek: "Beam mich rauf, Scotty!" und "Warp-Faktor Eins, Mr. Sulu!". *In der Episode The Empty Child wird der Neunte Doctor Mr. Spock genannt. *In der Episode Fear Her zeigt der Zehnte Doctor den Gruß der Vulkanier. *Die Geschwindigkeitseinheit Warp stammt aus der Serie Star Trek und hielt während der Abenteuer des Elfte Doctors Einzug in die TV-Serie: so besitzen die Raumschiffe Byzantium und Thrasymachus einen Warp-Antrieb *Die Byzantium ist ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse - so wie die USS Enterprise in Star Trek - TNG. *Das Interior der Thrasymachus erinnert stark an das der Star Trek-Raumschiffe des 24. Jahrhunderts, außerdem erinnert der Pilot des Schiffes an den Enterprise-Piloten Geordie LaForge. *In der Episode The Curse of the Black Spot agiert ein holografisches Notfallprogramm - ein solches gehört in Star Trek - VOY zu den Hauptfiguren *In der Episode The Impossible Astronaut fragt eine Frau eines der Stille-Wesen, ob es eine Maske aus der TV-Serie Star Trek tragen würde. *In der Episode The God Complex wird die Rasse der Klingonen erwähnt *Craig Owens zitiert im Angesicht der Cybermen die Prase "Beam mich hoch!' (Closing Time) *In der SJA-Episode Warriors of the Kudlak wird Captain James T. Kirk erwähnt. Doctor Who bei Star Trek *In der Star Trek - TNG-Episode Die Neutrale Zone (letzte Episode der 1. Staffel) kann man auf einer Computer-Konsole die namen der Darteller der Doctoren 1-6 erkennen. *Die ab der Serie Star Trek - TNG agierenden Borg erinnern sehr stark an die Cybermen. *In der Star Trek - ENT-Episode Die Zukunft (16. Episode der 2. Staffel) wird eine Raumkapsel entdeckt, die innen größer als von außen ist und durch Zeit und Raum reisen kann - wie die TARDIS. Der Autor der Episode bestätigte die Hommage. *Im Star Trek-Roman Ishmael treten zwei Inkarnationen des Doctors auf. Darsteller Einige Schauspieler traten in beiden Serien-Universen auf: *Daphne Ashbrook *Noel Clarke *John de Lancie *Simon Pegg *Nana Visitor *Mark Sheppard *William Morgan Sheppard Crossover Russell T Davies äußerte sich 2009 zu eine geplanten Crossover-Episode, zu der es dann jedoch nicht kam: :I would have loved to have done a Star Trek crossover," said Davies. "The very first year, we talked about it. Then Star Trek finally went off air. Landing the TARDIS on board the Enterprise would have been magnificent. Can you imagine what their script department would have wanted, and what I would have wanted? It would have been the biggest battle. In der 8-Bändigen Comic-Geschichte Assimilation² kommt es dann zum lang erwarteten Crossover zwischen beiden Serien, wobei nicht geklärt wird, warum die Serie als solche thematisiert werden kann, wenn es sich doch bei dem gesamten Star Trek-Universum um eine Parallelwelt zum Universum des Doctors handelt.